Odds and Ends: Pirate's Lullaby
by rainjewel
Summary: On the occasion that Jack is having a bit of an odd night, it requires a bit o' coercing to get him to come to bed.


**Odds and Ends: Pirate's Lullaby**

**By: rainjewel**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, which is probably a good thing considering my track record.

**Rated**: G

**Timeline**: Post PotC

**Warnings**: Nada.

**Author's Note**: As part of the _Odds and Ends grouping this can be read alone, but it also fits in generally with other tales in the __OE categories. _

^^^

Will watched Jack's hands with a blank look on his face. As usual, they were grimy and waving about erratically as Jack flittered about the ship.

Now usually Jack didn't "flitter" so to speak. As energetic and flamboyant a character he was, the pirate captain was hardly what you'd call hyperactive. He was constantly in motion, but he moved in a graceful if equally drunken weave. It was as if he slid around the ship, caressing the _Pearl as he went, teasing her until she did exactly what he wanted._

Captain Jack Sparrow was a man not to be denied.

And yet here Jack was bouncing all over the place like a madman. Will frowned. Jack _was _mad as far as he could tell.

"Only a little," he murmured to himself.

"He'll calm down eventually." Will turned towards the soothing voice. Elizabeth stood at the helm, gracing him with an endearing smile. Moonlight gleamed down upon her, illuminating her pale skin and large eyes. She was wearing tall boots, blue trousers and a pale man's shirt that was unbuttoned enough to make it difficult for Will to look her in the face.

Elizabeth Swann, First Mate of the _Black __Pearl._

Will rose from his place on the stairs and stood beside her, feeling the cool wind blow his hair off the back of his neck. Elizabeth leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do you think we did the right thing Will?" she whispered. Her eyes, as well as his, were locked on one Captain Jack Sparrow, who was making his way to the crow's nest.

"I could never have stayed there," he whispered. "Could you?"

Elizabeth adjusted the wheel. "No. Not without him."

Will understood. He understood Elizabeth quiet well, actually. It was Jack whom no one could fathom. 

"Why is he so damn fidgety!" Will growled.

Elizabeth chuckled. "We haven't seen hide or hair of the Royal Fleet for over three weeks."

"That's a good thing in my book," Will reminded her. "If memory serves it's your damnable friend Norrington who wants both Jack and I dead."

Elizabeth just smiled. Will missed the look in her eyes because his own were now staring skyward.

"Jack come down! We're going to bed!" Will shouted. Elizabeth absentmindedly let her fingers curl and catch in Will's thick hair.

Jack replied with a song.

"…AND REALLY BAD EGGS!"

"He never sings the whole song, does he?" Will sighed.

"Mr. Gibbs and Annamaria will be here soon," Elizabeth soothed. "I'll get him down."

She reached down and picked up a flask of rum that was hidden in the shadows and gave it a violent shake. Will watched Jack's lean frame stiffen to the sound of rum sloshing inside the bottle.

The captain flew down the ropes, jumped from a height that would kill an average person, and landed unsteadily in front of the couple. His hands found their way to Will's shoulder to keep him upright.

"Thank ya deary," he slurred, reaching for the bottle. Elizabeth jerked the rum backwards. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Come to bed," she said softly.

Jack lazily angled his head off to the side, staring into the wide ocean. His expressive face showed a surprising lack of emotion.

"Jack," came Will's gentle plead. Speciously gentle—Will was growing increasingly frustrated with Jack's inability to ever make sense.

The shorter man swiveled back around, hips first, feet last. He grinned, gold teeth flashing.

"I s'pose yer tired," he said. "Or is little William afraid of the dark?"

The blacksmith was _beyond irritated with Jack, and comments like that set of his considerably fiery temper with ease._

"Bloody pirates!" he mumbled. "Come if you like, I'm going to bed!"

Kohl-lined eyes watched Will's retreating back, then turned to one Elizabeth Swann, who was sipping the rum.

"We're rascals and scoundrels," she sang, voice low and soft.

Jack grinned. "…And villains and knaves."

The woman began walking backwards to their quarters, eyes on her captain.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" they sang in unison. 

Jack followed Elizabeth as she quietly began her retreat, rum beckoning.

"We're devils and black sheep…"

"AND REALLY BAD EGGS!" Jack shouted. It was his favorite line.

Elizabeth was at the door. She opened it quietly and stepped inside. 

She held out the bottle. "Drink up, me hearties."

Before Jack could grab the bottle, Will's hand shot out and grabbed him by the shirt front, eyes twinkling with glee.

"Yo ho."

^ ^ ^


End file.
